The disclosure relates generally to coating systems and methods, and more specifically to measuring a temperature of a workpiece in a coating system.
Electron Beam Physical Vapor Deposition (“EB-PVD”) processes and system utilize a cloud of vaporized material which is solidified upon at least one workpiece surface in a deposition chamber. Vaporized material for deposition can be generated by energizing feedstock material which can be retained in a conductive crucible.
In EB-PVD systems, a coating is applied to the workpiece as the workpiece is rotated in a heated deposition chamber of the EB-PVD system. In existing EB-PVD systems, a temperature of the workpieces being coated is imperative in the application of the coating and is typically measured when the workpiece is not rotating. Non-rotating averaged workpiece temperatures, which are correlated to witness thermocouples not attached to the workpiece, poorly approximate the actual workpiece temperature under rotation at constant or variable speed.